1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a display method thereof, and more particularly to a LCD having a power-saving effect and a better display effect, and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a schematic illustration showing a conventional LCD 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD 100 includes multiple data lines DL1 to DL6, multiple scan lines S1 to S5, a pixel array 105, a timing controller 110, a data driver 120 and a scan driver 130. The timing controller 110 outputs a data driving signal DDS to the data driver 120, and outputs a scan driving signal SDS to the scan driver 130. The data driving signal DDS substantially includes data (DATA) to be represented on multiple pixels, and some control signals for data driver. A polarity signal (POL) among these control signals decides the polarity of a liquid crystal.
The pixel array 105 includes a plurality of pixels each corresponding to a data line and a scan line. Taking a pixel 141 an example, the pixel 141 corresponds to the data line DL6 and the scan line S5. The pixel 141 includes a transistor M having an input terminal coupled to the data line DL6, an output terminal coupled to a pixel electrode (not shown), and a control terminal coupled to the scan line S5.
The pixel cannot be always kept on a certain voltage, or otherwise the liquid crystal molecules in the pixel cannot be rotated to form different gray-scale levels in response to the variation of the electric field due to the damage to the property thereof. So, the polarity signal in the data driving signal DDS has to be inverted every period of time. The continuous exchange between the positive and negative polarities can prevent the property of each liquid crystal molecule in the pixel from being polarized.
Conventionally, many polarity inversion methods may be adopted to the pixel of the LCD 100 to prevent the liquid crystal molecule from being polarized, and the methods include a column inversion method, a dot inversion method and a (1+2) line inversion method. In the column inversion method, the pixels in the same column have the same polarity. In the LCD 100, for example, the pixels A1 to A5, the pixels C1 to C5 and the pixels E1 to E5 have the positive polarities, while the pixels B1 to B5, the pixels D1 to D5 and the pixels F1 to F5 have the negative polarities. However, the pixels in each column have different polarities, which tend to cause the phenomena of flicker and crosstalk to be generated in the LCD 100.
In the dot inversion method for polarity inversion, the polarity of the pixel is different from the polarities of top, bottom, left and right pixels adjacent to the pixel. In the LCD 100, for example, when the pixel B4 has the positive polarity, the pixels B5, B3, A4 and C4 have the negative polarities. The (1+2) line inversion method is substantially one of the dot inversion methods. In the LCD 100, for example, when the pixels B2 and B3 have the positive polarities, the pixels B4, B5, B1, A2, A3, C2 and C3 have the negative polarities. The dot inversion method and the (1+2) line inversion method for polarity inversion have to pay for the extremely high power consumption so that the LCD can obtain the better display effect due to the alternate polarities of the pixels. Consequently, the power consumption is negatively influenced under the trend in the application with the larger scale and the higher resolution.